This invention relates to an undergarment formed of orthopedic padding, for example, for use as an undercast padding of the type used to protect and cushion the skin of a patient from the relatively rigid material of a cast, such as those constructed of plaster of Paris or synthetic cast tape. Specifically, this invention relates to a hip spica cast intended primarily for infants and other pediatric patients. The cast is constructed of an undercast padding material characterized by having a very open water and air transmissive structure enclosed within a very open water and air transmissive cast tape.
A cast which includes the torso of the body and one or more limbs is called a spica cast. A hip spica includes the torso of the body and one or more legs. A hip spica which covers only one leg to the ankle or foot may be referred to as a single hip spica, while one which covers both legs is called a double hip spica. A one-and-a-half hip spica encases one leg to the ankle or foot and the other to just above the knee. The extent to which the hip spica covers the torso depends greatly on the injury and the surgeon; the spica may extend only to the navel, allowing mobility of the spine and the possibility of walking with the aid of crutches, or may extend to the rib cage or even to the armpits in some rare cases. Hip spicas are used for a number of conditions and injuries, such as congenital hip dislocation or dysplasia.
In some cases, a hip spica may only extend down one or more legs to above the knee. Such casts, called pantaloon casts, are used to immobilize an injured lumbar spine or pelvis, in which case the torso portion of the cast usually extends to or just below the armpits. The specific example discussed in this application is such a pantaloon cast, but the invention is not limited to this particular type of cast.
A traditional hip spica cast is constructed from a simple stockinette and padding material made from cotton or synthetic fibers, and offers poor or no water resistant capability. Cotton and some synthetic padding actually absorb and retain large quantities of water. A hip spica cast is typically worn for a period of 6-10 weeks. During this period of time, traditional casts having a water-absorbent stockinette can promote skin maceration and discomfort. This is a particular problem with infants and very small children who are incontinent and therefore are far more likely to soil the cast with urine and feces. To facilitate toileting or diaper changing and hygienic cleaning, an opening, referred to as the “perineal opening”, is typically created in the cast at the groin. It is formed either during cast application or after cast application by cutting the hole with a cast saw. The opening must then be petalled or lined to keep this area of the cast clean and dry. However, this is difficult, particularly with infants and small children. In reality, within a relatively short period of time after traditional hip spica cast application, the area around the perineal opening becomes soiled with urine and feces and develops foul odors that must be tolerated or masked with various deodorizers for a month or more. Rashes, maceration, skin and systemic infections, open sores and other conditions may retard the treatment schedule and impose pain and discomfort on the infant or pediatric patient.
The present invention provides a more conformable, water-resistant product that permits the material to be formed into an anatomically-shaped and sized undergarment that can be donned onto the patient, and then enclosed by wrapping with a suitable water and air permeable synthetic cast tape to form the spica cast.
One of the problems with conventional cast padding as well as commercially available water resistant padding is that the padding collapses underneath a cast over the duration of 4-6 weeks as water and perspiration are absorbed into the structure. This reduction in thickness and resultant increase in density retards moisture transfer by both wicking and evaporation, and lessens the protection offered by the padding.
The hip spica cast according to the present invention accommodates bathing, showering and contact with water for cleansing while permitting surface moisture to be dried, and moisture on the interior of the hip spica cast to evaporate relatively quickly, leaving the patient dry and comfortable. For smaller patients, the patient can be held in proximity to, for example, a handheld spray nozzle and the cast sprayed with a gentle spray of warm, cleansing water. Urine is readily washed away, and feces are dissolved, diluted and allowed to drain away. The patient is left clean and odor-free. Excess surface water is easily blotted away with an absorbent cloth or paper towel, and water on the interior evaporates within about one hour. This process can be repeated as necessary during the entire treatment period. Moreover, because of the ability to cleanse the patient as described above, it may not be necessary to provide the perineal opening in some instances.